Discography
The discography of Madonna consists of thirteen studio albums, three soundtrack albums, four greatest hits albums, two remix albums, five live albums, eighty two singles as lead artists, one as featured artist, and fifteen promotional singles. Studio albums Madonna.jpg|Madonna (1983) Like A Virgin.jpg|Like a Virgin (1984) True Blue.jpg|True Blue (1986) Like A Prayer.jpg|Like a Prayer (1989) Erotica.png|Erotica (1992) Bedtime Stories.jpg|Bedtime Stories (1995) Ray Of Light.jpg|Ray of Light (1998) Music.png|Music (2000) AmericanLife2003.png|American Life (2003) Madonn-confes 09.jpg|Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005) Wikia.png|Hard Candy (2008) MDNA Standard.jpg|MDNA (2012) RebelHeart.jpg|Rebel Heart (2015) Soundtrack albums Wtgcover.jpg|Who's That Girl (1987) Imbreathlesscover.jpg|I'm Breathless (1990) Album evita2.jpg|Evita (1996) Greatest hits albums Madonna - The Immaculate Collection.png|The Immaculate Collection Strmadonna.jpg|Something to Remember Ghv2.jpg|GHV2 Album celebration 2cd.jpg|Celebration Remix albums Ycdcover.jpg|You Can Dance R&rcover.jpg|Remixed & Revisited Live albums Album imgttyas.jpg|I'm Going To Tell You A Secret Confessionstourcover.jpg|The Confessions Tour S&stalbum.jpg|Sticky & Sweet Tour MDNA World Tour.png|MDNA World Tour RHT.jpg|Rebel Heart Tour Singles Everybody.jpg|Everybody Madonna-burning-up-sire-2.jpg|Burning Up Madonna Holiday first UK vinyl cover art Golden Arrow montage.jpg|Holiday Lucky Star Single Cover.jpg|Lucky Star R-1615242-1281714399.jpg|Borderline Likeavirgin.jpg|Like a Virgin Tumblr mghhn6xUJm1rltpe3o1 400.jpg|Material Girl Angel Madonna.png|Angel Tumblr mghhn6xUJm1rltpe3o1 400-0.jpg|Into the Groove Dress you up.jpg|Dress You Up Gambler.jpg|Gambler Papa dont preach-0.jpg|Live to Tell Madonna, Papa Don't Preach cover.png|Papa Don't Preach True Blue (Single) Madonna.png|True Blue Papa dont preach-1.jpg|Open Your Heart Madonna, La Isla Bonita cover.png|La Isla Bonita Who's That Girl (single) Madonna.png|Who's That Girl CausingACommotion1987.png|Causing a Commotion The Look of Love Madonna.png|The Look of Love Spotlight Madonna.png|Spotlight Like a Prayer single.jpeg|Like a Prayer Madonna, Express Yourself single cover.png|Express Yourself Madonna, Cherish single cover.png|Cherish Madonna, Oh Father single cover.png|Oh Father Dear Jessie Madonna.png|Dear Jessie KeepItTogether1989.PNG|Keep It Together Madonna, Vogue cover.png|Vogue Hanky Panky Madonna.png|Hanky Panky Madonna, Justify My Love single cover.png|Justify My Love Madonna-Sing08CrazyForYou.jpg|Crazy For You Rescue Me Madonna.png|Rescue Me TUTBMP.jpg|This Used to Be My Playground Madonna Erotica Single.png|Erotica Single dad.jpg|Deeper and Deeper Bad Girl Madonna.png|Bad Girl Madonna-fever-15544.jpg|Fever Rain single cover.jpg|Rain Bye Bye Baby Madonna.png|Bye Bye Baby I'll Remember US.jpeg|I'll Remember Madonna, Secret single cover.png|Secret Take a Bow Madonna.png|Take a Bow Bedtime Story Madonna.png|Bedtime Story Human Nature Madonna.png|Human Nature You'll See Madonna.png|You'll See One More Chance (Madonna song).jpg|One More Chance Love Don't Live Here Anymore Madonna.png|Love Don't Live Here Anymore You Must Love Me Madonna.png|You Must Love Me Don't Cry for Me Argentina Madonna.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina Another Suitcase in Another Hall Madonna.png|Another Suitcase in Another Hall Madonna, Frozen.png|Frozen Ray of Light, Madonna single.png|Ray of Light Madonna, Drowned World 1998 cover.png|Drowned World/Substitute For Love Madonna, The Power of Good-Bye cover.png|The Power of Good-Bye Madonna, Nothing Really Matters cover.png|Nothing Really Matters Madonna, Beautiful Stranger cover.png|Beautiful Stranger Madonna-american pie (single)-front.jpg|American Pie Madonna, Music single cover.png|Music Madonna, Don't Tell Me cover.png|Don't Tell Me Madonna, What It Feels Like for a Girl.png|What It Feels Like for a Girl Die Another Day (single).jpg|Die Another Day 220px-American Life (single).jpg|American Life Madonna Hollywood.jpg|Hollywood Nothing Fails.jpg|Nothing Fails Madonna nothing fails UK CD1.jpg|Love Profusion Madonna Hung Up.jpg|Hung Up Sorrysingle0ot5pp.jpeg|Sorry Get-together-cd-single-cover.jpg|Get Together MadJump.jpg|Jump HeyYou.jpg|Hey You Madonna 4 Minutes Cover.png|4 Minutes Give It 2 Me.jpg|Give It 2 Me Madonna - Miles Away.jpg|Miles Away Madonna Celebration (Single).png|Celebration Madonna - Revolver (song).jpg|Revolver Madonna-Give-Me-All-Your-Luvin.jpg|Give Me All Your Luvin' Girl Gone Wild.jpg|Girl Gone Wild Madonna - Masterpiece promo CD.jpg|Masterpiece Madonna - Turn Up the Radio.png|Turn Up the Radio Living for Love.png|Living for Love Ghosttown.png|Ghosttown Bitch I'm Madonna.png|Bitch I'm Madonna Madonna - Hold Tight.png|Hold Tight Promotional singles True Blue (Alternate Cover).jpg|Where's The Party Ycdcover.jpg|You Can Dance - LP Cuts Strmadonna.jpg|I Want You Album evita2.jpg|Buenos Aires (Remix) Madonna-ray-of-light-album1.jpg|Sky Fits Heaven Madonna-ray-of-light-album1.jpg|Little Star Music.png|Amazing Music.png|Impressive Instant Ghv2.jpg|GHV2 Megamix Madonna Hollywood.jpg|Into the Hollywood Groove Nobody Knows Me M Cover.jpg|Nobody Knows Me AmericanLife2003.png|Mother and Father Broken.jpg|Broken MDNA Standard.jpg|Love Spent Madonna - Superstar.jpg|Superstar